Venus the true savior
by Kira1998
Summary: Venus Dorea Potter-Black was ignored and neglected by her parents for her brother Charles James Sirius Potter who was declared as the boy-who-lived by Albus Dumbledore. Sorry bad at summaries
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Venus Potter the true savior

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter it's all J.K. Rowling's work if it was mine Harry would had been in Slytherin

 **Disclaimer 2** : And I hated Dumbledore, Remus, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Molly and the Dursleys

Venus Dorea Potter-Black was ignored and neglected by her parents for her brother Charles James Sirius Potter who was declared as the boy-who-lived by Albus Dumbledore. Sorry bad at summaries

Prologue:

"Sweetie I don't think this is a good idea" Lily once again told James who was holding Charles who still wouldn't get up and walk yet, while Venus was walking around playing with her doggie pad feet and Moonie woonie. "Lily you heard what Albus said we have to give her to them we don't want Venus to get jealous of CJ because he's getting more paid attention to" James said for a millionth time. Lily walked over to her little girl and said, "Would you walk over to daddy and hug him". Venus turn to her with her bright Avada kedavra color eyes and said, "No he no luv me he wants me to go bye-bye he listens to Dumb-as-a door to much" she looked to James and gave him the stink eye that resemble his mother Dorea Black look a lot, which is why he was silently glad that she was going away because all his attention can go to his son who looked just like him and Lily. Don't get him wrong he loves his mother very much it was just that she didn't really like Lily that much who thought she knew everything in the wizarding world just because she read books. Charles was frosted towards her because like every muggleborn they thought too highly of Dumbledore. As you can guess the Potters follow the some of the Old Ways such as; Betrothal contracts, celebrating Yule and Samhain, and following pureblood protocol when in a political situation. Up until now thanks to James being with a muggleborn and all. The Potter's wasn't please at all but because they only had one child they couldn't exactly disown James since they had him in their middle age but they can make it known by subtle means that she will catch them.

Lily was stuck in the middle of siding with her husband who she loved dearly and her little girl. She thought silently to herself and think 'Well I wouldn't want her to get jealous of her brother and Charles does seem to have a problem walking and talking and she seems more advanced than him' she looked at her little girl again and made up her mind. "Okay James she can go to my sister's". Venus looked at her without emotions on her face but her bright Avada kedavra eyes clearly read betrayal and hatred. Lily look away from her so she wouldn't see the look that would forever always burn in her mind. James did a little jig which immediately made Charles cry which he rocks back to sleep and put him in his crib and place a silence charm around him.

"Dipsy!" James shouted for the house elf

"Master James called for Dipsy" the house elf asks as she hops back and forth on her feet

"Yes, go pack up Venus stuff and have it waiting at the door to go" he orders

"Is something wrong with little mistress? Is she ill?" she asks him quickly, she always like Venus better than the others in the Potter Manor because she talks to her like an equal and she knows the true history of how house elves became to be, and why giving a house elf piece clothing is basically sentencing them to death, but do Mistress Lily listen to her about the damage it will cause her? No. "What? No, no she just won't be living here anymore" he told her. She started to get worried for her little mistress "Where will she's be living?" she asked

"She'll be living with the Dursleys of course." He told her. She immediately started wailing at the news "Buts Master James why? What did little Mistress Venus do?!" She asks him. James appears to become uncomfortable with Dipsy bulging eyes looking at him with accusations and Venus with her Avada kedavra eyes which is slowly burning him. "Enough! Dipsy you will do as I say, or I will give you a sock. You are bound to me and you will obey, got it!" Dipsy put her head down in defeat and with a pop she follows her master orders, with a thought if only the high elves came back... back to show these so-called wizards _true power..._

After Dipsy pops, away to do her bidding reluctantly, they saw green flames appear in the fireplace and Albus Dumbledore floating head. "Ahh James and Lily have you made your choice yet?" He asks with eyes twinkling as if he already know the answer. Lily looked back at Venus with sadness in her heart but push it back by thinking that Charles need all the attention he's going to get with the threat of Voldemort followers still roaming around and besides Venus can experience the muggle world and go to primary school and make normal friends. With a new-found determination, she looked at James and nodded "Excellent choice you two made after all, it's all for the greater good" he said smiling and he took a chance and looked at Venus who was staring at him with hatred he recoiled back from the glare given to him by a two-year-old. He felt a chill go up his spine suddenly the meaning of that saying ring true feeling death run up your spine. But that is absurd she is just a child and I'm the powerful wizard that defeated Gellert Grindelwald himself, why should I fear a child who doesn't even have a wand yet, it's quite laughable if you ask me he thought to himself. Now how to convince James to get his permission to use the invisibility cloak. He adopted a smile "Ahh James my boy, I was wondering if I can borrow the cloak... so I can research the properties of how it manages to stay invisible for so long." James blanch at the thought "Albus I'm sorry but it belongs to Venus. My father put in is will shall he perish the cloak will go to the second born child and he put charms on it to prevent people from taking it from her. I'm so sorry". When James looked away mutterings angry about the unfairness of it all, Albus seethed inside cursing Charles Potter in his head thinking, 'Now I will never be Master of Death' eyes twinkling with a brittle reassuring smile "Oh it's no problem my boy, James. What can I say Charles was always thinking of ahead, I remember back in his school days he always seems to belong in Ravenclaw but the sorting hat must have seen his potential of bravery and the heart of the lion" Albus chuckled. Lily looked at Venus one last time with tears in her eyes and she decided she wasn't going to Petunia, with a glint in her eye she quickly excuse herself to use the loo, she quickly run to the master bedroom bathroom took the two-way mirror from James "hiding spot" and said "Sirius Black" and waited for his response

"Hey Pr-oh hey Lily for a second there I thought you was Prongs." Sirius saw a withdrawal look on her face "What's wrong Lily?" With tears dripping down her face she beginning to tell the story of Venus life who's being orchestrated by James and Dumbledore all because CJ supposedly destroy You-Know- Who, quickly detailing how James fed her a spoon of bullshit of how Venus will get jealous of CJ because of all the attention he will be receiving in the Magical world, and how bad she felt of considering of sending Venus into the Muggle world just so she can experience a slice of normalcy. "Sirius please you are her godfather you have to do something" said Lily. When she finally looked up she didn't saw Sirius Black the jokester she saw the regal form of Lord Black who should be feared by his name alone "Lily are telling me James is considering sending Venus away to no offense Lils, to a bitch who despised magic and who hated, belittle, and call you a freak. _That sister_ " he asks coldly, she nodded slowly "Lils I'm coming through the fire-place so if I was you I would get downstairs now" he told her more like order, she nodded her head and cut off the connection put the two-way mirror back in its hiding place and rush downstairs to see Venus looking at her with pride in her eyes as if she knew the topic of the conversation she had upstairs.

James was still complaining about the cloak being given to Venus while Dumbledore was plotting whether to _take care_ of Venus early (if you catch my drift) when suddenly the fireplace spring to life and out step Sirius no more like Lord Black who stare down both Dumbledore and James. James being the dunderhead that he is (dub by Severus) look shock at the look he was receiving and remain silent and Dumbledore not liking the look he was receiving decided to take control of the situation. With his eyes twinkling like diamonds in the sun he gave Sirius a grandfather smile which would normally put everyone at ease and said "Sirius, my boy what can I help you wit-" he begins to ask when he was interrupted, "My name is Lord Black" Sirius said coldly. Dumbledore was shock at the tone Siri- I mean Lord Black spoke to him in and decided to take what little control he had left" My boy, what is the problem you are interrupting a family moment" he stated nicely as possible due to the circumstance. "Once again Headmaster Dumbledore my name is Lord Black and you will address me as such I'm no longer a student at Hogwarts and I will get my respect. And I came to get my goddaughter Venus" Lord Black stated frosty as he looks at his once best friend James. James not really hearing what Sirius said, said "Sirius, we need to take care of Charles now he is the boy-who-lived you know we have to make sure that he's prepared to face Voldemort or his followers. Venus can go live with Petunia there she'll live happily, she won't be in the shadow of her brother, and she will be able to grow on her own. She will be safe there, Dumbledore promise me and Lily." Lord Black was furious no he was livid but thanks to his upbringing he squashed his anger behind a blank mask that his mother would be proud of, he knew displaying how livid he is would get him nowhere. "Let me take Venus then so I can protect her, I am her godfather and I have a stable job and the Black fortune to ensure she receive everything she needs." "Siri- I mean Lord Black we need to ensure her safety and doing that is by sending her to Lily sister with blood wards that can ensure her safe-" He cut Dumbledore off. "I can ensure her safety. I'm a qualified Auror. And my father being the paranoid bastard that he is made sure to have powerful wards surrounding Grimmauld place." James sputters in rage "No I will not allow it she will live with them muggle relatives of hers and that's that". Lord Black looks at James as if he's seeing him for the first-time no longer is he wearing the rose-tinted glasses but know he's seeing a brat not a friend that later turn brother and into a partner. "They might not be powerful enough to keep death eaters out." Dumbledore stated sadly "They have done so far. Why wouldn't they now? Anyway! Voldemort is gone unless your saying he survive that night! If you're so worried about his followers attacking then it should be Charles who should be being protected by your oh so powerful wards! Didn't you just say he was the one who defeated Voldemort! If you're concerned about Venus's safety then keep her behind your wards and train her too!" he shouted. "We can't Lord Black we need to prepare Charles, we need to place all out focus on him." Lily said but she willed him to read between the lines, he sure got the message that's practically screaming from her eyes: Help her Sirius please! He nodded discreetly.

Sirius looked at them in betrayal and disgust. He couldn't believe this was happening but it was it almost reminded him of his situation but he squashes the past down firmly and quickly pull out his wand. Sirius was livid his wand was clenched tightly in his hand and his knuckles was turning white. He looked at Dumbledore with pure hatred. Dumbledore look at him and said "Sirius, my boy-" but of course he was cut off "Don't. Call me. That." Sirius said through clench teeth. What Sirius didn't realize that there was a red and black haze forming around him the Black family magic finally accepted him it was responding to his anger and the injustice of it all, everybody assumed that the Black family motto was _Toujours Pur_ but it really was _Familia Super Omnia_. Dumbledore, James, Lily, all seemed surprised but wisely didn't comment. Dumbledore finally said "Alright look Lord Black by giving Venus to Petunia I could set up blood wards to protect her. It would be fool proof it's for the best."

Sirius gave a bitter laugh and replied "You Dumbledore are a fool and a hypocrite. You are going around slandering Dark magic and creatures but isn't Blood magic consider Dark magic? My mom was right, you are delusional." Dumbledore was outrage and appalled by the accusations but luckily didn't reply when a blur of black hair ran by him almost causing him to trip on those hideous robes of his and hug Sirius legs "Unca' Pad foo I miss you" squealed an adorable one year old Violet, Sirius reaches down and picks her up and looks at her really looks at he can see his brother Regulus in some of her feature such as her cheekbones and nose, she also had cousin Bellatrix smile and slanted eyes, and she had the icy gray ring around her iris, seeing the Black features in this little girl brings a sense of pride. "I miss you too little Paddy" Sirius told her and he kisses her forehead. Seeing this tenderly moment between an Godchild and Godfather bought tears to Lily eyes and suddenly she was filled with determination to never tear them apart she looked to the man that she love dearly and said "James give Venus to Sirius or I will divorce you and send Rita Skeeter the pictures of you in lady garments, the Potter name will forever be tarnished by you, a so called Lord dressing in lady garments should be on the front cover of The Daily Prophet, Witch Weekly, and especially on your favorite Quidditch Sports Illustrated" after hearing the threat James turn red in mortification, Sirius was having trouble not to laugh and said "So that's why you stole Narcissa robes in seventh year? You're a cross-dresser. Oh, the shame Charles must be rolling in his grave right now" Sirius couldn't hold it in any longer and bust out laughing. James had enough of this whole shindig and look at his mentor and said, "I'm so sorry Albus," and he looked at Sirius and he said, "Fine Sirius you can have her." Albus seethed inside but he didn't show it he smiled at them in what he hopes was a grandfatherly smile but a deranged crooked smile took its place and Venus look at him dead in eyes and said in his mind _'Your days are number old man. Tick tock, tick tock'_. Albus pale ' _No its impossible only Tom can be_ a _skilled Legilimens_ ' than Albus thought about she's only one what can a slobbering baby do to the great and oh so powerful Albus Dumbledore oh that's right nothing, he thought to himself smugly. He put on a grave face and face Sirius and said, "Sir- I mean Lord Black fine you can have your goddaughter but what about CJ? Is he not your godson?" he knew he was laying on it thick but he was desperate the brat had to go to the Dursleys where she will be abused I mean well cared for or else all his planning will crumble. Sirius looked at him and said, "For your information Albus" he sneered "he is not my godson, he is Remus godson" damn it Albus muttered silently just when a pop sounded by the doorway, Dipsy had Venus things with determined expression on her face she looked at Albus with a cold look and said in proper English which is rare within itself coming from an elf of low hierarchy "The High Elves will be watching you Albus Percival Dumbledore, yes the High Elves _know_ Albus they know _everything!_ " with that Dipsy turn towards James and said "Charles and Dorea will be ashamed of you" she then turn to Lily and said "As Lady Potter, I hereby ask for your permission to be given to Venus Dorea Potter Black" Lily looked at the elf with a new understanding and with a strong voice over layer with power she said "I Lily Rose Potter nee Evans hereby grants Dipsy her freedom to take care and protect the new Black heiress, so mote it be" with a loud snap everything was in place, James and Dumbledore was too shock to utter a word of what occurred today.

Sirius nod his head in gratitude to Lily and Dipsy and looked to James and Dumbledore and says "The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black cut all ties to the Potters, Dumbledore and The Order of the Phoenix. From now on until I decide otherwise we are a neutral party. So, mote it be." Magic swirled around Sirius visibly before pulsing once and dissipating into him. And with that Sirius looked at Dipsy and says, "Pop us home please Dipsy" with a snap of her fingers they were gone.


	2. Chapter 2: Little Prankster Black

**Chapter 1**

 **Little Prankster Black**

It has been 3 years since Sirius talk to the Potters, Albus, or anyone connected to the Oder of Phoenix, but during those three years Sirius had made up with his parents and brother it was embarrassing to come crawling back into a family he greatly despises somewhat but they were still family. He found out secrets of his family he didn't even know about before he left, and it went something like this:

 _After appearing to his childhood home with a child in his arms and a devoted house elf by his side he powers that so-called Gryffindor courage and enter Number 12 Grimmauld place for the first time after 6 years, he realized it still look the same and smell the same and instead of his magic feeling oppressed he felt elated like he can finally breath again. Sirius looked at Venus and Dipsy and ask them to stay right in the hallway and he'll come retrieve them. He walked into the living room to see his parents and brother talking and to gain their attention he cleared his throat, which snapped their heads to his direction shock, anger, or a blank expression cross their features._

 _Walburga Black his mother stood up off the couch gracefully with a blank expression across her beautiful face and ask, "Are you here for money or to finally come back to the people who been on your side the whole time your family?" and Sirius looked at his mother and felt like a 15-year-old again "M-mother I decided to come back to my family." And with that she lost all that pureblood dignity and rush him and put him in a hug while muttering and sobbing my baby boy finally came home, he was shocked at the hug but tears spring into his eyes and he hug her back while muttering I'm so sorry under his breath over and over. Orion didn't appear shock to see his wife/ cousin lose decorum, because after Sirius left Walburga been crying nonstop looking at Sirius baby picture muttering 'Please come back, I'm sorry I can't lose him to Dumbledore', he was happy to see his wife and son together again and went over to join the hug._

 _Regulus just stood there with mix emotion and looked at them and said angrily "Well, well, well look what the cat dragged in or should I say snake" the three huggers broke up and Sirius step up and said, "Look Reggie I know I haven't been the best brother bu-" but he was interrupted by a yell from his usually quiet brother_

 _"NO! YOU DO NOT GET TO COME IN HERE AND THINK EVERYTHING WAS GOING TO BE OKAY, YOU ABANDONED ME YOUR BROTHER YOUR BLOOD BROTHER AT THAT FOR JAMES POTTER, WAS I-" with tears running down his cheek he asks the question that has been burning in the back of his mind and keeping him up at night_

 _"Was I not enough Sirius? How could you just have abandoned me after everything we been through? I idolized you and follow you around like a damn puppy because I loved you, but why as soon as you met James, you abandoned me your little brother" but he continues before Sirius can answer_

 _"I would had done anything to get your attention even if it was bad like taking that mark from that snake face bastard because at least your focus would had been on me even if it was bad" and the dam just broke and he started sobbing and Sirius rushed him and hug him muttering sorry and please forgive me. The two parents join their boys in the group hug in tears and with joy of being whole again._

 _After a couple of more hugging he explain to them what happen at the Potters and to say the Blacks was shock and appalled at the action of James and Dumbledore of abandoning a Magical child to Muggles is diabolical. Reggie ask when they can see the new Black, and Sirius look at the door and called Dipsy to enter with Venus. In came a young elf with a young girl that resembles most of the Black family with her bright color emerald eyes. He then introduces her to his parents and brother who became quickly enamored with the new Black heiress. She called Walburga Mama Wally, Orion Papa Ori, and Regulus Unca Reggie. All was good in the Black family after that he even learn some new information on Dumbledore that he didn't even realize from his father after he put Venus down for bed his father asks for a family meeting in his study._

 _After they came in and sat down Orion set at his desk and begin to write letter to call in all the family and called Kreacher to tell Arcturus, Melina, Lucretia, Ignatius, Pollux, Irma, Cassiopeia, Marius, Cygnus, Druella, Narcissa, Lucius, Andromeda, and Ted to come for this meeting. They waited 25 minutes before everyone came through the fireplace:_

 _Before anyone started speaking Orion beat them at the punch._

 _"Look everyone sit down we as a family have something to speak about. First, thing first my son Sirius finally came back home to the family after he witness how low Dumbledore he can really be will now learn the story of why Blacks will never ever side with Dumbledore he will now learn the story of Rigel Hydrus Grindelwald Black, do anyone have any question?" He asks the crowd. Sirius, Narcissa, Lucius, Andromeda, and Ted look confuse they never saw a Rigel Hydrus Black on the family tapestry._

 _While the other more older Blacks look angry or paler than before._

 _"Father w-who is Rigel Black" Sirius ask uncertainly._

 _His uncle Marius astonishing everyone else considering that he's a Squib but really, he's a true Seer not like the fake Seer Sybill Trelawney. She's more of a Squib then I am he thought to himself. "Rigel Hydrus Black was in Slytherin during the time Dumb as fuc- I mean Dumbledore was in Gryffindor. Those two were right enemies and you can practically can smell the hate dripping off Dumbledore because of what Rigel was. It was after their 7th year when everyone finds out that he was a bearer and everyone had their eyes on him even Dumb as fuc- I mean Dumbledore lover Grindelwald" he then looks at his sister Cassiopeia since she mainly has dirt on everyone in the room, she rolled her violet eyes fondly at her brother Marius, who can be so dramatic at the best of times._

 _She cleared her throat and said in a husky voice "Rigel Black was what the Muggle world called an androgynous" seeing the confusing look from Sirius while muttering under her breath I'm glad he wasn't in Ravenclaw my house no less, she explains in a weary sigh in an almost mocking tone "Siri an androgynous is the combination of masculine and feminine characteristics. Well in this case Rigel is a male with an almost female appearance that even he can pass for a female" at Sirius understanding and slightly disturb look she continue with the tale, "Which what really cause Dumbledore to hate him from the start, he- Rigel had everyone enamored with him even your thick headed Gryffindor's was sucked in his beautiful violet eyes if I do say so myself." All while being smug of having violet eyes herself._

 _Pollux slowly lean over to Arcturus and Melina both while whispering "I could have sworn he had ice blue eyes" which Cassiopeia heard because she glared him while saying in clench teeth "He was a Metamorphmagus, you really are a git. But his natural born eyes were violet, and it was Gellert Grindelwald that had ice blue eyes you twat!"._

 _"Oh, Cassie you still have that fiery anger that scared away your betrothed" Druella giggle._

 _Whereas Cassiopeia smile and just said "As if I will marry that power-hungry twat Crouch, I rather marry a Crumple Horned Snorkack. As least they have more tact and now when to be seen and heard isn't that right, dear brother Marius" and in which the Seer snorted under his breath if only the Crouches can switch their life with the Crumple Horned Snorkack and become extinct themselves. "Sadly, only one exist dear sister somewhere deep in the Amazons" he said as his eyes turn violet with a magenta like glow around his eyes after seeing the creature in the forest – the magical part anyway. Sirius was surprise that they hated his boss and asks, "What wrong with Crouch?"._

 _When Marius eyes turn cold and said "Thanks to him and with the help of our father" he pointed to himself, Pollux, and Cassiopeia and sneered with contempt "Outed me as a squib. Whereas I couldn't even receive my Hogwarts letter thanks to that-that twat waffle they even put it in the Daily Prophet and it was written by Raina Skeeter mother of Renee Skeeter who is the mother of that cunt Rita Skeeter. Me a squib?" he paced agitated like a cage tiger ready to pounce. When Pollux said coldly "I'm just glad the old head of the house is dead. Cygnus Black our father the bastard kicked out our brother out on the streets with rags on his back, I'm just glad me, Cassiopeia, and Dorea-Merlin bless her soul gave all our allowance to Marius, so he can rent a room in Knockturn Alley. And then he had the nerve to make betrothed contract between him and Cassiopeia"_

 _Arcturus cleared his throat and said, "As much we love to hear about Marius-uh creatures and issues can you please continue with the story please and thank you. Even though Raina Skeeter was less cutthroat than her daughter Renee and granddaughter Rita." He was shocked when he got smacked by his wife Melina, who looked at him angrily and said, "Never mention that bitch Renee again do you hear me Arcturus Black?" Everyone looked shocked and wonder what the story was between that when Melina said "Before you ask Renee Skeeter wasn't into writing or being a news reporter, no what tha-that cunt excelled at was potion. And by potion, I mean love potion, she managed to spike this idiot drink thank Merlin I soared in potion and brewed an antidote, I mean I manage to get a O+ on my NEWTS unlike that line theft cunt." Everyone was shocked to hear sweet Melina utter such words and Arcturus manage to clear his throat and ask in a meek voice for Orion or anyone else to continue the story please._

 _After a few snickers at Arcturus suspense the story continues, "After being interrupted by childish people, where was I ah yes, Rigel was beautiful, a Metamorphmagus, and a known carrier that got everyone even Grindelwald head to turn " Cassiopeia mutter and she than looked at Pollux who looked at Irma who look back at Pollux and said "It's obvious she's looking at you, you idiot" she mutter while looking at hand and smirking after hearing the giggles from the ladies, "The nerve of some people, well you already know what transpire between Percival Dumbledore and those Muggle boys in Mould-on-the-Wold correct?."_

 _He asked them seriously and the fifth generation of the Black Family immediately answer no in unison which of course cause some of them to grimace or sneer (Sirius and Lucius respectively) in each other direction. Which of course cause the third and fourth generation of Black to mutter angrily and threatening to teach them how to blackmail or at least learn to study their enemies and friends alike._

 _Lucius cleared his throat and as he gains attention from everyone (reluctant on some people-Sirius- part) he puffed out his chest and start preening like those rare Albino Peacocks that was possessed by the Malfoy families for generation since there migration from France to Britain. In his suave smooth voice, he said "Albus had taken precaution and eradicate all past information of himself and his family. Well almost his family since his brother Aberforth has a weird fascination with goats." Which course cause the room to grimace. Of course, they all heard the rumor of Aberforth trafficking goats, but this has taken it to an all-time low to have an intimate relationship with animals its blasphemous in the Wizarding world and Muggle world._

 _Pollux look a little green around the gills and said "As much as we would like to hear more about Aberforth weird fascination about goats, I would really like to get back on topic. Now back to what happen in Mould-on-the-Wold. It was a summer of 1893, and little Ariana Dumbledore was playing by a small pound that both muggles and wizarding folks frequently visit, but in this day, it was clear and little Ariana decided to practice her magic." He smiles at the innocence of the child who wanted to practice her magic._

 _"As she was resurrecting dead flowers and a baby spotted owl at a mere touch, she was spotted by three muggles boys, age arranging from sixteen through eighteen. They were coming from Sunday school and they just learnt what to do to witches. In Exodus verse 22:18 it was said 'You shall not permit a sorceress to live.' Well the muggle boys took that saying to heart, they begin to throw rocks and stones at Ariana all the while yelling for the witch to die, Kendra heard the yelling and race to her daughter rescue and scared the three boys off. She called for Albus and Aberforth to come help carry Ariana inside their hut, she begins to cleanse Ariana from the debris and blood wounds that was upon her bruised and battered body."_

 _"Kendra use their family owl to contact Percival at the Ministry of Magic to explain what happen to their daughter Ariana, to say that he was shocked and appalled was an underestimate, he was angry at what happen but didn't retaliate until a couple of months later. They thought everything was going to go back to normal, with the incident they put it behind them and move on."_

 _"Percival wanted to teach his kids defensive magic but as he pulled out his wand out Ariana begin to scream and panic at seeing magic perform. It had gotten so bad that when he went do a simple dusting charm she scream and cover her ears saying no, no magic repeatedly above her lungs. She began showing the signs of an Obscurial. Percival was so distraught and vengeful that he went out and perform dark magic on the three boys. He of course was caught and thrown into prison but when he was asked why he did it, he didn't respond which of course brought the influence of the Dumbledore down to a minimum. The rest of the Dumbledore's fear that the Wizards in their community would notice that something was off with little Ariana and tell the Ministry who would then get St. Mungo's involved. Which of course prompt them to move away to Godric Hollow. Where a couple of years later Albus would meet Gellert Grindelwald"_

 _Regulus looked confuse and said, "How did Gellert Grindelwald end up in Godric Hollow?"_

 _"Well Gellert Grindelwald was attending Durmstrang, and he wanted to learn all areas of magic except for Black Magic, he was inspired by the Peverell brother's stories, stories that came from The Beedle and Barb story. The Peverell brother's where advance in magic especially Necromancy for Death and Hecate had made the three brothers their champions. The three brothers where than gifted with a wand so powerful and unbeatable, a stone that can raise a spiritual figure of your love ones, and a cloak that make you invisible from enemies and even Death itself, they had decided to make a business out of it so love ones can come and communicate with the dead, so they have a chance to finally move on almost like the Muggle version of therapy. But they had rules, they said a love one older than 100 years must not be disturb for they had already gain peace, but one day customer came into their shop and ask them to raise an ancestor over that amount and they refuse. The customer was name Edwin Dumbledore his father used to boast about being related to Morgana herself and that she had left them treasure, gold, and a grimoire for the family. But the Dumbledore's couldn't find the treasure and they grew desperate in the attempts to find it. He grew angry at the three brothers and started to spread lies about the three brothers and told people that Necromancy is what created Dementors. And of course, they believe Dumbledore a light family who tells no lies. But Grindelwald didn't know that part of history since it wasn't recorded in history. He wanted to help people who wanted to talk to the dead, but Durmstrang didn't this as an ethical career and they told him to pick something else he refused and was expelled for quote unquote experiments" Orion said._

 _"Anyway, Kendra Dumbledore was taking care of Ariana while Albus and Aberforth where at Hogwarts learning spells, potion, charms, transfiguration and other lesson. But what people didn't know was that Kendra was a muggle-born witch…who hated her heritage, but no one didn't know since she was going around proclaiming that she was a Pureblood. But she was glad that she gave birth to three magical children and not a squib…. but when Ariana had that accident she began to abuse her by calling her names, hit her, and she wouldn't even bath her. And little Ariana had enough of abuse and killed her."_

 _"Albus was in his 7th year of Hogwarts and he had plans to travel the world, become better than Rigel Black by being better in all branches of Magic. He was the top second student of his class, Rigel was the top student. He was in the Great Hall of Hogwarts when he got pulled a side by the headmistress told him that his mother has perish in an accident and know he was the head of his family. When Albus heard this, he grew angry at the situation, and his hatred for muggles grew from that point on. When he got home during the summer he didn't take care of Ariana, Aberforth took care of her, all Albus did was sulk in his room and plan world domination over Muggles for ruining his life."_

Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break

 **Authors Note**

 **I just want to apologize to the people who took the time to read my story, I just been going to school, being depress, and being a ball of anxiety that it stops me for doing what I love best writing. This story is not abandoned I'm still writing it I'm just gaining information that it almost rides on the Harry Potter Storyline again I'm sorry for not posting in a long time.**


End file.
